


I want you to have it all

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Song Lyrics, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: Ciri is going off to university and the family takes her first time leaving harder than they'd thought they would.Grandpa Vesemir talks some sense into them.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 36





	I want you to have it all

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any of these additional characters before so forgive me if they're a bit OOC.   
> This idea was forced into my brain while listening to Have it all by Jason Mraz (The referenced song)

The day came faster than anyone was prepared for. 

Ciri had grown from the strong, curious and infinitely kind child that Geralt and Yennefer had adopted into a bright young woman leaving home for the first time.   
She had never not been loved, as the only child of the family she was treated like royalty, her uncles, grandfather, mother and fathers loved her more than they'd collectively thought possible, so when the day she was meant to be leaving for college came, it felt like a dark sky had settled over them all. 

Ciri was hit hard. Her family had always meant so much to her, they were inseparable since the very day she was brought home. Even when Geralt and Yennefer divorced, there was never any fighting, no custody battle, no only seeing her mother on Christmas, it was as if nothing but the housing changed, and Geralt's boyfriend Jaskier had stepped up to be her other father without hesitation.

Her uncles and aunts were close as they could be, Eskel and Lambert used to 'break into' Geralt's house and leave with her to have days in parks and at the ranch their father owned.   
She was loved, and now seeing everyone trudging around putting on brave smiles for her, she felt like she was pulling a piece of their puzzle out and tossing it in the bin. 

Of course, she knew she wasn't going to be gone forever, just in a new city for a few years for university, she would visit on holidays and long weekends, they would come to see her in exchange, but still she felt guilty for leaving. It was stupid, they were all proud of her, they didn't even let doubt settle in her mind about that, the second she got the letter of acceptance in the mail Uncle Lambert had picked her up and spun her around the room, everyone shouting and clapping about the genius their little Cirilla had grown into.   
Hugs here exchanged, Mum had kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear, away from prying eyes, 'you're going to do great things, my girl,' 

And yet, she couldn't pull her mind from the sniffling she'd heard from dad's room that night. Jaskier and Geralt were whispering to each other, her father crying into her dad's shoulder, being away from their kid for the first time in years was hitting Jaskier harder than she'd expected. 

"She'll be okay," He whispered to Geralt, "But I'm going to miss her," He'd choked as he spoke, she could practically hear the lump in his throat.   
"I know I wasn't here since the beginning but, I never thought I could have a daughter Geralt, I never thought I'd have a family and now she's leaving."

That night she buried her face in her pillow and debated sending an email to the school denying their acceptance and staying here forever.   
The only problem with a close family is the inevitability of having to apart.

Papa Vesemir had threatened to carry her all the way to Uni himself if she tried dropping out before even trying.   
He was her rock through the emotional term oil spreading throughout the family, so when she'd called him crying past midnight after hearing Jaskier cry into her father's shoulder, he'd been there to sneak her out of the house and bring her to the ranch. 

"It's a big change," He started, handing her a soda from the fridge as they sat on the porch watching the horses graze.   
"Eskel was the first to leave me, he went off to school a year later than he was meant to, nearly lost his scholarship for waiting, but he just couldn't stand to leave alone, so he waited a year and left with Geralt. Lambert barely left his room for a month after that, it was hard for him to be alone. Adopted last, youngest, years to go before he could take his own path in life, he felt a bit cheated, abandoned by his brothers. But Geralt and Eskel came back to visit every single weekend after that month, took Lambert back with them whenever he didn't have school, never let him feel left out."   
He smiled, wrinkles forming over his temples as he recalled his son's younger years. 

"What I'm trying to tell you is this is your choice, not the leaving you have to do this, you're a brilliant kid this opportunity isn't being passed up if I have any say in it," She nodded her assent, being given the stern eye Vesemir used to bend people to his will. 

"But it's your choice whether you let yourself be gone, you can be a continent away, but if you chose to not be gone, not a single person will feel your absence any heavier than you want them to. Once Geralt and Eskel started relaying stories from their new life to Lambert and visiting every time they could, he didn't shut himself in anymore, he was out the door the second he was allowed and driving down to see his brothers, and when he didn't feel like it. he was living his own life here."   
"He never stopped missing them, but he didn't feel alone anymore. That's the difference, that's the choice you get to make."

"Did you feel alone when Lambert left?" She couldn't help but hurt hor her parents, the three of them didn't have other kids to let go of first, no one else at home like Vesemir had, once she was gone they'd be alone. 

"No," He answered easily, confident in a way that always calmed Ciri's nerves.   
"I was proud, I'd raised three independent, strong sons who navigated the world on their own, and who never forgot to visit on Sundays. It's quiet, for a bit, but you see these adults you've raised from kids come to visit their old man and all you know is pride," 

He wiped his eyes on his sleeves, downing the rest of his beer before placing a hand on Ciri's shoulder.   
"Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier are so proud of you Ciri, we all are. They're scared, but I promise you everything is going to work out exactly as it's meant to." 

Ciri breathed deeply for the first time since she'd gotten the letter of acceptance, and fell into her grandfather's arms.   
"I'm ready," 

"Well don't get ahead of yourself girl, still a few days left," She smiled into his shoulder, forgetting the fear she'd known so strongly just minutes ago. 

"Now get up to your room, it's late." He coughed into his fist, apparently having had his fill of emotional guidance for the night. 

"My rooms ready?" She pulled away, squinting at Vesemir. She'd thought they'd be driving back to her father's house after the detour, she hadn't slept here in months. 

"I knew you'd need a break eventually, everything's ready for you, some pyjamas, toiletries, everything you need," 

Warmth filled Ciri's chest and she knew her family would always be here with everything she could ever need, and suddenly leaving wasn't terrifying anymore, the prospect of coming back enough to put the excitement back inside her. 

"Go, I have to call Geralt before he thinks you've runoff," He took the half-empty can from her hands and urged her inside, following swiftly himself.   
Despite the world changing and re-shaping around her, she slept peacefully that night. 

\--------

The house was decked out in party streamers, banners and balloons. Non-alcoholic champagne and cupcakes, endless side dishes and every member of her family all shoved into the main room of Mum's house. 

You'd think it was someone's birthday and not an over-done going away party if you weren't inside, and Ciri couldn't be happier with the celebration. Everyone from her parents to aunt Triss and Uncle Aiden had shown, with gifts no less, for her last full day at home. 

It was a bit bittersweet, they'd watched old home videos all squished into the living room, barely half of them fit on the couch, the floor scattered with people intently watching the television, wiping away tears and looking back at the grown version of the blonde little girl on the screen. 

They ate and tried to keep the occasion a happy one, but tears fell unbidden and hugs lingered just a little too long to be casual. 

"Attention!" Jaskier shouted from where he was standing atop the back of the sofa.   
"Thank you, thank you," He bowed dramatically once all eyes were on him. 

"I, of course, have prepared a song for this evening's festivities, and I want to see the celebration I was promised, dancing, laughing, enough of the water works!" 

Ciri laughed and Geralt shook his head, as he hopped off the sofa and collected his guitar. 

"I dedicate this to my wonderful daughter, and to the blindingly bright future ahead of her," 

He began strumming the guitar, sitting himself down on the table, feet on a chair as he played into the song.   
Aiden dragged Lambert just off the kitchen to be the first pair dancing to the upbeat tune, Triss and Yen joining moments after.

"May you have auspiciousness and causes of success, may you have the confidence to always do your best, may you take no effort in your being generous sharing what you can, nothing more nothing less." He sang directly to Ciri, his eyes sincere as ever as he wished her well from the bottom of his heart. 

"May you know the meaning of the word happiness, may you always lead from the beating in your chest may you be treated like an esteemed guest. May you get to rest, may you catch your breath and may the best of your today's be the worst of your tomorrow's and may the road less paved be the road that you follow" Ciri couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, despite Jaskier declaration of 'enough waterworks' she felt seen by him. He always knew exactly what everyone needed to hear, and today was no different. 

"Well here's to the hearts that you're gonna break, here's to the lives that you're gonna change, here's to the infinite possible ways to love you. I want you to have it." The song wasn't sad, she didn't want it to be, he knew that what she needed was to know everyone was behind her, with no doubt in their minds that she would be great, even if she couldn't believe it herself at times. 

"Here's to the good times we're gonna have you don't need money, you got a free pass, here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you. I want you to have it all. Oh! I want you to have it all I want you to have it, I want you to have it all,"

Jaskier slipped off the table and walked around Ciri, smiling bumping her shoulder with his until he wiped her tears and smiled back. 

"May you be as fascinating as a slap bracelet may you keep the chaos and the clutter off your desk. May you have unquestionable health and less stress having no possessions through immeasurable wealth. May you get a gold star on your next test, may your educated guesses always be correct and may you win prizes shining like diamonds. May you really own it each moment to the next," 

He grabbed her hand and spun her around, abandoning the song for a moment to turn her around, leading her to Geralt as he passed her on, their short dance being led to a new partner so he could continue the song.

"And may the best of your today's be the worst of your tomorrows, and may the road less paved be the road that you follow." He sang, "And I know you all heard the chorus so why am I the only one singing?" 

"Well here's to the hearts that you're gonna break, here's to the lives that you're gonna change here's to the infinite possible ways to love you. I want you to have it" Triss was the first one to join in, confident, as she should be, in her voice. She dragged Yennefer in and hesitantly the others joined, some singing just under their breathes, others belting it out confidentially despite their lack of skill. Everyone dancing, smiling and no longer feeling the bitter in the sweet. 

"Here's to the good times we're gonna have you don't need money, you got a free pass. Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you I want you to have it all. Oh, I want you to have it all, I want you to have it, I want you to have it all. Oh, I want you to have it all" They sang together, Geralt passing Ciri off to Eskel, who danced without skill through the room, practically dragging Ciri along with him as she laughed heartily, her chest aching with the force of her joy, and soon to be dizziness from being spun from partner to partner. 

"Just me now," Jaskier shouted, effectively shutting everyone else up. 

"Oh, I want you to have it all, All you can imagine, all, no matter what your path is if you believe it then anything can happen. Go, go, go raise your glasses. Go, go, go you can have it all, I toast you,"

"Everyone now," Eskel mumbled a quiet 'make up your mind' to Ciri before passing her along to Yennefer. 

"Here's to the hearts that you're gonna break, here's to the lives that you're gonna change. Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you, I want you to have it. Here's to the good times we're gonna have, you don't need money, you got a free pass. Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you. I want you to have it all" Yen spoke more than she sang, barely audible above the shouting and semi-singing around them, but she looked at Ciri as if she'd done the impossible like she was the most important person in the room. 

Without exchanging worlds she squeezed Ciri's hand and passed her on to Jaskier, who'd abandoned his guitar to have his turn with the guest of honour.

"Oh, I want you to have it all, I want you to have it. I want you to have it all. Here's to the good times we're gonna have, here's to you always making me laugh, here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you. I want you to have it all," He spoke the last line, pulling Ciri into his chest, halting the dance to hold her close. 

"I love you," He whispered, "I remember when I had to kneel to hug you when I could pick you up with one arm and your head would be just where it is now." He laughed softly, holding back tears as he pulled back just enough to look at her face.   
"When did you get so tall?" 

"I love you too," She answered, "Thank you, for making them all happy again," The mood was infinitely raised now, people laughing and still clumsily dancing through the lack of music. 

"They were never sad darling," He answered, "Now go talk to someone else before I break my own rule," He playfully shoved her away blinking away any evidence that he'd welled up. 

"I won't tell if you won't," She laughed, gently dabbing under her eyes. 

"Our little secret,"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or come say hello on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jaskiersbrokenlute  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
